The Bloodline Sage
by Pimp Chronicler
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha, Orochimaru's greatest experiment and worst enemy ever. Armed with the tools of his old master, Naruto sets off to make his name known through the nations as the man of a thousand bloodlines: the kekkei sennin!


**[Rice country]**

Near the border of rice country, a battle just reached it's completion. A single man stood surrounded by dozens of dead Otogakure ninjas.

The man stood at about 6'3" and his skin had an eternal tan-like shading. He had spiky orange hair with black streaks and three wisker marks along his cheeks. He wore a black cloak with a high collar and ripped off sleeves. He also had orange wristbands and black seals on his arms. He wore black anbu pants with a single orange line running down the front of them, and they were tucked into elongated black shinobi sandals. He wore a burnt orange sash across his waist with the kanji for 'Sage' in black on it. Because the man had no shirt under the cloak, his perfect chest was displayed to the world, much to the joy of women around the nations and the envy of men. His most alluring and distictive trait were his glowing sapphire eyes that burned with passion and the small fox that was wrapped around his neck.

This man was none other than Naruto Namikaze, or as his true name states, Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki.

15 years ago, his father, Minato Uzumaki, faced one of the hidden leafs greatests threats: the Kyuubi no Kitsune. His mother, Kushina Uchiha, had just died after giving birth to Naruto, and his father was forced to seal the Kyuubi within his own son at the cost of his life. The previous Hokage was forced to take up the mantle once more and immediately screwed up in his position bby openly stating that Naruto was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. What followed the poor decision was five years of absolute hell for the young blond. One night he was abducted by a man by the name of Orochimaru to be used in his newests twisted experiment.

The experiment was based heavily on Orochimaru's old friend's technique. Hiruko created the technique to give him an almost indestructable body and to aquire multiple kekkei genkai. Naruto's DNA was quite malleable, thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra, and so Orochimaru commited his greatest mistake in putting all of his eggs into a single basket. Orochimaru enhanced Hiruko's technique so that kekkei genkai's could be combined and so that physical attributes from people could be added to Naruto as well. Orochimaru spent years training Naruto so he would become the "Ultimate host", and sent him on missions across the elemental nations so his already vast knowledge would increase.

Unfortunately, Orochimaru did not plan for Naruto and the Kyuubi to be on speaking terms, much less be friends, and when it told Naruto of what exactly Orochimaru planned for him, Naruto immediately began planning his escape. A week before Naruto was prepared to go, he left his the four women that fell for him small messages detailing his reason for departure and his promise to return to save them. the night before his departure, he explained to them that Orochimaru planned to invade Konoha during the chunin exams and that they would be there during that time.

Now Naruto was resting at the border of rice country and the land of hot springs. While he layed under a tree, the fox around him jumped off of his shoulder and faced him.

**"So, what exactly do you plan to do now Naruto?"** the fox asked him.

"Well Kurama, first is that he get to the other end of the land of hot springs. We need to get cash and I hear that Gato is in wave country. When we kill him I plan for someone to take over the business. I'll make my way to Konoha from there.".

**"Well fine, but I want to enhance this body once we settle down, so how much of my chakra do you want to keep with you? I want to be able to leave you with some form of thanks since I made those other chakra networks."**

"Not too much, mabye just three tails worth. What are you gonna do once you enhance the body?".

**"Meh, mabye get a mate, have some kits, you know. Just remember to use that seal to keep your jutsus from being copied."**.

"I know, I know. When the invasion draws near I think it would be the best time to reveal yourself. Guren gave me a description of where her and the other girls will be during the exams, so I will induct them into the Uzumaki clan. Alright, I think we should get going now before Orochimaru sends more ninja after us.".

Kurama then jumped onto Naruto as he began to glow with hazy white chakra, before he disappeared with no sound.

**[1 week later...]**

Naruto and Kurama was on there way to wave country when the sounds of a battle reached his ears. Deciding to check out what was going on Naruto made his way towards the fight. Upon reaching the battlefield, Naruto had to simply shake his head at just how Konohagakure has fallen since the 3rd ninja war.

There was four leaf shinobi against Zabuza Momochi, one of the mist's "Seven Swordsmen". Three of the four leaf nin appeared to be genin, and there sensei was non other than Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan eye. Said ninja was currently trapped within a **Suiton: Water Prison Technique** with Zabuza keeping the jutsu active. He was in the middle of some explaining his history in the mist, which made a chuckle slightly. Naruto also noticed the hunter-nin that was hiding on the opposite end of the field. His guest was that he or she was waiting for a chance to strike.

"Time to get my morning workout going." he muttered to himself. Kurama awoke around this time and said to Naruto.

**"That hunter-nin has a lot of Zabuza's scent on it. Mabye it works for him."**.

"Well regardless, you go and get you something to eat while I handle this.".

**"You don't got to tell me twice. I think I just saw a rabbit pass us. Goodbye."**.

When Kurama left for lunch, Naruto leaped from his position, aiming a finger at the water clone that Zabuza had made earlier.

"**Teshi Sengan**".

Naruto let loose multiple bullets made from his finger bones on the unsuspecting clone, reducing it to a puddle. Naruto landed on the puddle while letting the looks of suprise wash over him.

_"Who is this person, and why do I feel like I know him from somewhere...?"_ Kakashi thought. He could of sworn that the person before him was Naruto, but he was dead. Wasn't he?

_"Who the hell is this guy? I'm the Alpha! I'm supposed to save the day, damnit!" _Kiba Inuzuka thought. He was about to use a **Tsuga **on the clone when this guy showed up.

_"Is this another nuke-nin? We should of left when we had the chance!" _Sakura Haruno was scared out of her mind. First their sensei gets captured by this Zabuza guy, and now another potential enemy just showed up.

_"He beat that guys clone with just one jutsu, and I couldn't even get a clean hit on it! Who is this guy and how can I get that power..." _Sasuke Uchiha was mentally seething in anger at being shown up by this new comer.

Naruto turned his attention towards the Kiri nuke-nin. Zabuza stared in small shock that this guy was able to defeat his clone with a single jutsu.

"Zabuza Momochi: A-ranked missing ninja of Kirigakure, wanted for the failed assassination of the 4th Mizukage, worth quite a lump of ryo. Just why are you hunting down old men? A secret fetish your trying to sate?".

Everyone stared wide-eyed at the stranger as if he just pissed on a puppy. Zabuza's face was crimson in anger. He quickly made another Water clone to take his place before walking back onto land.

"You little shit! I was gonna offer you a place in my group, but NOW I'm gonna take great joy in chopping you in two!". and with that he went through hand seals before shouting. "**Ninpo: Hidden Mist Jutsu**".

Naruto stared blankly as the mist became increasingly thicker. Naruto's hands grew two katana length bone swords. He immediately parried an overhead swing before countering with a slash of his own, though he just barely grazed Zabuza before he hid himself again. Naruto dodged a swing from behind, and met the attack with his left blade, cracking the zanbato a slightly. Zabuza was about to retreat into the mist again, but was sent flying with a kick to his side.

The mist was lifted from Zabuza's lost concentration. Naruto fliped his left blade into a back handed grip.

"Alright Zabuza, now that your done hiding like a bitch, let's see what you got!". Naruto charged him while swinging his left blade at the man. Zabuza tried to block the attack, but the force of the swing along with the strength of the bone blade broke his Kubikiri. Seeing the opening, Naruto slashed Zabuza across the chest, earning a grunt of pain from the older man, Who jumped back while performing more hand seals. "**Suiton: Water Dragon Technique**" a huge dragon of water rose from the lake behind Zabuza, before charging Naruto. Said orange head fused his two blades together and formed a wide daito, and brung it down on the head of the water dragon, splitting it in two.

Zabuza was breathing heavy at this point as he observed his opponent. _"How in the HELL is this kid so damn strong?! That was one of my strongest jutsu! He doesn't even look the LEAST bit_ tired!". Naruto's longsword dissipated into white smoke as he spoke to the tired nuke-nin.

"Well this was a bit of a let down if you ask me. I honestly thought that you would be more of a challenge for me. Oh well. "**Raiton: Eletromagnetic Murder Jutsu**".

Naruto Launched a wave of golden lightning at the swordsmen, electrocuting the shit out of him. Naruto moved to make sure of his demise when in a blur of movement Zabuza disappeared, along with his broken blade. "God damn it, I forgot about that fake hunter-nin. Next time I guess.".

Naruto turned around only to see two scared people, two pissed people, and one unconscience person. Naruto turned to the old man. "Since I'm guessing your the person there protecting, can you lead us to your house? I think Kakashi needs rest since he used up most of his chakra trying to stay alive.".

taken back by the stranger's calm voice, he nodded before taking the lead in the group. While the group made there way towards Tazuna's home, the three genin had questions brewing in there heads to ask later.

**First Chapter of the Bloodline Sage is complete! This is going to be SOOOOO awesome! In chapter two many things will be going down, including an explanation to the gold lightning, a rundown of Naruto's skillz, and a trip to Uzu!**

**The Following women are official members of this harem:**

**Anko**

**Guren**

**Hana**

**Karin**

**Kin**

**Kurama**

**Tayuya**

**I shall add a maximum of two more of my own choice. Untill next time, NERDZ!**


End file.
